As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems are used for computer gaming. This computer gaming takes the form of single person gaming and multi-person gaming, for example, through an Internet connection. Computer games come in a variety of genres including first-person shooter (FPS) games and real time strategy (RTS) games. In addition, these games can be played through multi-person online gaming connections, and some games are deemed massively multiplayer online (MMO) games because of the large numbers of people that simultaneously play the games. For some computer games, such as FPS games, the speed of the computer system being used for gaming is important to the experience and performance of the gamer within the game. Gaming computers and peripherals, such as mice and keyboards, have been designed with this game performance in mind. However, gamers are always desiring new computer systems and peripherals that provide them the speed, ergonomics, or other features that will enhance their competitive ability and gaming experience. In short, many computer gamers never stop looking for a feature that will provide them a competitive advantage.